G-Boi (rapper)
Biography G Boi was born and raised in the tough streets of West Palm Beach, Florida. While growing up he listened to numerous rap artist and groups but only Tupac and most especially Biggie made hugh impressions on him. G-boi has always had a knack for rhyming but he never took his hobby serious until he got into collaboration with DEL. This venture enabled G-boi to find a way to put his creative and artistic skills to use as he has now written unlimited tracks. G-boi’s life has not always been easy. Very early in life he lived life on the streets amongst some of the undesirable elements of the society. He witnessed what if meant to associate with people who had no life ambition, life on drugs,and various forms of discrimation, even from people of his own ethnicity. Life would have contuined in the same fashion for G-boi if not for the precios little joy God brought into his life. The birth of Brianna and Pirerre Jr. changed G-boi’s perception of his role in life. He realized there were more to life than living on the streets. The day Brianna and Pierre were born, he made a vow to his kids and himself that they will never experience the life that he did. This vow brought about his stage name: G-Boi, short for Galvanized Boi. Today G-boi is an accomplished rapper, writer and ceo of Entrepreneur Entertainment. His future ambition is to become a positive role model for todays youths. He promised never to turn his back on his people and he also promised to give back to society by building and developing youth progams for the community. He also donates to the make a wish foundation for kids with cancer and other special needs. He plans to be a rapd mogul such as P. Diddy, 50 cent and Jay Z. Discography Mixtapes * March 18, 2012: Uncontrolled Substance 2 http://www.datpiff.com/ToeDown-Toedown-Uncontrolled-Substance-2-mixtape.326567.html Collaboration mixtapes * Appearing on mixtapes * Singles * Singles/Music Videos appearing on * Promotion videos * Music Videos * Music * teflone g-boi,triple j,toe down,jc da bizness,painizzy,glamour girl & shife(big fire remix) Videos * Links * G-Boi myspace * Toe Down music on ReverbNation * 2009: Terror Squad's newest member G-Boi * G-Boi facebook page * G-Boi facebook See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of American rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of South Florida Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of rappers and rap groups in West Palm Beach, Florida COMING SOON Category:African American rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground rappers Category:Rappers Category:G-Boi Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in South Florida Metropolitan Area Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Palm Beach County, Florida Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in West Palm Beach, Florida Category:Rappers in West Palm Beach, Florida Category:Entrepreneur Entertainment Category:Entrepreneur Entertainment rappers Category:Facebook Category:Facebook fan pages Category:Myspace Category:ReverbNation Category:May 31 birthdays